


Otra vez (One More Time)

by ElectricBeatX



Category: Elf (2003), Reik (Band), Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Blow Jobs, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español, Exageradamente Cursi, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Leeteuk Necesita un abrazo, M/M, No digan que no se los advertí, Oral Sex, Post-Super Junior, Romantic Fluff, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBeatX/pseuds/ElectricBeatX
Summary: Jesús y Leeteuk hablan de sentimientos y descubren que sienten más de lo que esperaban. Lo que pasa en Macao se queda en Macao...





	Otra vez (One More Time)

**Author's Note:**

> Un fanfic Leeteuk x Jesús; ¡porque estos dos hombres me encantan como no tienen idea!
> 
> Los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

Leeteuk salió del baño, con una toalla en la cintura y otra alrededor del cuello, empapado de pies a cabeza. Miró el reloj sobre la pared, faltaba una hora para la grabación del vídeo con Reik. Mal día para sentirse mal. La cabeza le punzaba, el corazón le dolía y sentía que nada tenía sentido.

Él era un hombre que siempre seguía adelante, que se ponía de pie ante las dificultades y que se mantenía firme como líder; hoy sin embargo, era uno de esos días en los que la presión era intensa, el cansancio cobraba factura y todo era simplemente demasiado.

Era en esos momentos en los que tomaba el teléfono y llamaba a las dos personas que más amaba, de las pocas personas con las que podía ser tan vulnerable como necesitara ser y de las pocas en quien podía descansar sin necesidad de fingir fuerza. Pero ellos ya no estaban allí, al menos no para responder sus mensajes, o contestar sus llamadas. Sus abuelos lo miraban desde el cielo, estaba seguro de ello, pero no era suficiente.

Tenía a sus hermanos de Super Junior, ellos estarían allí para él sin dudarlo ni un segundo, pero simplemente no podía permitirse desmoronarse frente a ellos. Él era los lazos, el vínculo que los mantenía a todos juntos.

Él se encargó de cuidar a Donghae durante su infancia; cuando ocurrió el accidente, él fue quien mantuvo al equipo unido y cuando Kyuhyun despertaba en las noches gritando por las pesadillas de aquél incidente, él se quedaba con él hasta lograr que reconciliara él sueño.

La banda necesitaba a su líder y ser el líder a veces implica ser el más fuerte, incluso cuando no podía serlo, eso era un peso descomunal que cargaba sobre la espalda todos los días.

El accidente creó un agujero en su pecho.

Las muertes en su familia, crearon un abismo.

A pesar de eso, cuando le preguntaban cómo se sentía, él simplemente sonreía y con una encantadora risa decía que todo estaba bien, risa que había perfeccionado durante los años y que lograba despistar hasta el más perspicaz.

Por cada persona que significaba algo en su vida.

Por su carrera.

Por sus fans.

Por su pasión.

Seguía volando aun cuando sólo quería caer.

Todo el mundo esperaba que fuera un ángel, pero nadie veía las grietas entre sus alas.

Y aunque quería desplomarse en la cama y dormir hasta sentirse mejor, tenía un vídeo que grabar en una hora, así que hizo lo que siempre hacía en esas situaciones, se sentó en el suelo frente a la ventana más cercana, cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y se repitió a sí mismo que todo estaría bien una y otra vez hasta comenzar a creerlo una vez más.

O eso hizo hasta que escuchó el golpeteo de nudillos contra el marco de su puerta. Miró sobre su hombro y descubrió a Jesús Navarro, el vocalista de Reik y su nuevo compañero de escenario, quien con una sonrisa en el rostro y una bolsa bajo el brazo se asomó por la puerta.

Apuntó hacía el interior del cuarto. No necesitó decir nada para preguntar si podía pasar, Leeteuk asintió y Jesús cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Agitó su mano en señal de saludo.

Leeteuk hizo lo mismo.

Quería decir algo pero, aunque Leeteuk conocía un poco de español no era suficiente para mantener una conversación completa con los chicos de Reik y Jesús por su parte no sabía coreano en lo absoluto.

El vocalista no dijo mucho, simplemente se sentó a su lado en el suelo y sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo. Escribió algo y el celular de Leeteuk vibró.

_¿Todo bien?_ Decía el mensaje de texto traducido al coreano _._

_Todo perfecto_. Respondió con un emoji sonriente.

Leeteuk mantuvo la vista en la ventana. La ventana iba desde el suelo hasta el techo por lo que la luz del exterior era suficiente para no quedarse a obscuras, permaneció atento a la crepuscular ciudad de Macao que estaba a un suspiro de convertirse en noche.

Su celular vibró y la respuesta de Jesús le hizo alzar ambas cejas.

_Sé que no es cierto._

Por primera vez desde que lo dejó entrar a la habitación dirigió la vista hacia él y verdaderamente le prestó atención.

Jesús tenía el cabello mojado y la barba recién recortada; vestía un pantalón deportivo, sin camisa ni calcetines, parecía que acababa de darse una ducha. El fresco aroma de su colonia de afeitar y de su jabón corporal lo confirmaba.

Esperaba una respuesta, lo veía en la firmeza de su semblante. Leeteuk pensó mentir, seguir el mismo protocolo de siembre: sonrisa, risa y cambio de tema; pero algo en aquél hombre latino le decía que evadir la verdad era inútil, Jesús parecía ver a través de su máscara sin ningún problema y a pesar de lo directas que fueron sus palabras, él emanaba un confortable aura de confianza y cálido apoyo.

Leeteuk regresó su atención a su celular.

_Miente..._

_Miente..._

_Miente..._

Dijo su instinto a gritos.

Sus pulgares se movieron por la pantalla y antes de darse cuenta había escrito algo que hacía mucho no le había dicho a alguien en voz alta.

_No me encuentro bien._

Miró de nuevo por la ventana y aunque Jesús estaba fuera de su vista podía sentir su atención. En cuestión de instantes su celular comenzó a vibrar.

_¿Quieres hablar al respecto?_

¿Quería hacerlo? Descubrió que no estaba seguro de tener respuesta a esa cuestión. Regularmente él era a quien le contaban sus problemas mientras prestaba atención, no al revés.

Tomó su celular y respondió con honestidad.

_No lo sé._

Jesús miró la pantalla de su celular y asintió.

_¿Quieres que te deje solo?_

Para su sorpresa, Leeteuk tuvo de inmediato respuesta a esa pregunta.

_No_. Escribió.

Jesús permaneció allí, a su lado, permitiéndole unos minutos de silencio, para que lograra ordenar sus ideas. Asegurándose de que su propio silencio le proporcionara calma. No estaban cerca del otro, había al menos treinta centímetros de distancia entre ellos, pero Leeteuk podía sentir el calor que irradiaba la piel del latino, era confortante la calidez humana en contraste con el frió que sentía por dentro. Era agradable, nunca se había sentido tan cómodo con el silencio de otra persona.

_Supongo que las voces más hermosas tienen también los silencios más hermosos_. Pensó Teuk echándole un vistazo a Jesús por el rabillo del ojo.

Guardaron silencio por un rato, contemplando el atardecer a través de cristal. Teuk observó el reflejo de Jesús, quien atento contemplaba la ciudad de Macao por primera vez; podía ver la fascinación en su expresión, Leeteuk miró su propio reflejo en la ventana y descubrió la misma fascinación en su rostro. Sólo que la suya no tenía nada que ver con la ciudad. Poco a poco la luz anaranjada que iluminaba sus pieles se tornó en un tenue azul nocturno. Fue cuando el coreano decidió hablar.

_Estoy roto y no sé cómo arreglarlo._  Escribió.  _Ocurre de momentos en momentos, a veces sin motivo, me siento solo cuando estoy rodeado de gente, me siento fracasado mientras sostengo un premio de victoria y me siento triste cuando me río a carcajadas._

Sintió otra vibración y abrió su célular. Jesús escribía rápido.

_Sé que pasaste por cosas fuertes y sé lo que es tener que ser firme frente a los demás cuando te estás desmoronando por dentro. Sé que la responsabilidad a veces es abrumadora y que sientes que no puedes comentarlo con nadie._ Leyó Leeteuk en respuesta. _Hay días en los que las cosas simplemente no se sienten bien, incluso cuando salen bien. Y no hay nada de malo en ello. No significa que estás roto significa que eres humano._

Jesús sabía de lo que hablaba, entendía el sentimiento de Leeteuk, también era líder de su banda después de todo. Compartían las mismas responsabilidades.

Compartían el mismo peso.

_¿Cómo lo haces?_  Escribió Teuk.  _Mantenerte a flote todos los días y afrontar los colapsos._

_Me apoyo en mis hermanos de la banda._  Respondió Jesús.  _Pedir ayuda no te hace débil, es natural necesitar apoyo de vez en cuando, incluso si eres la cabeza del grupo, se siente extraño bajar la guardia y mostrar nuestra parte vulnerable, pero al final resulta excelente hacerlo._

Tres puntos suspensivos y luego otro mensaje.

_Admiro lo que haces, lideras el grupo, los guías con cuidado, a cada uno de ellos. No sé cómo lo haces, a veces apenas soporto a Julio y a Bibi._

Leeteuk sonrió débilmente.

_Créeme, entiendo ese sentimiento, en ocasiones Shindong y Eunhyuk pueden ser un **desmadre**. _Utilizó una palabra Mexicana para enfatizar su punto al final.

Jesús soltó una carcajada.

Leeteuk notó que no sentía incomodidad al abrirse frente aquel hombre, de hecho, se sintió mejor. Como si finalmente se hubiera quitado las manos del cuello y pudiera respirar mejor.

Si bien era la primera vez que se encontraba con Jesús en persona, sentía que lo conocía desde antes. Desde que debutó en el ambiente artístico, Leeteuk había sido fanático de su banda, de lo única que era su voz, le fascinaba la música latina y Reik fue de las primeras bandas que lo introdujeron en la cultura mexicana. Incluso cuando no entendía una sola palabra, su melodía le agitaba el corazón.

Ambas habían debutado al rededor de los mismos años por lo que había visto cada entrevista, había escuchado cada una de sus canciones y cada álbum, desde "Reik" hasta "Desamor". Admiraba su talento, de cada uno de los tres, cuando aceptaron su invitación Leeteuk sintió gran emoción y cuando los conoció en persona sintió orgullo al saber que ellos también conocían y gustaban de su música.

_Me siento mejor, eres bueno escuchando._ Confesó Leeteuk _._

**_Only for you_ **

Teuk frució el ceño ¿Estaba usando títulos de sus canciones para comunicarse con él? Decidió hacer lo mismo.

**_Sabes_** aun no sé cuál es la forma correcta de abrirme al resto, pero seguiré tu consejo y lo intentaré. Respondió.

_Hallarás la forma. **Creo en ti**. Además, cuando tengas otro  **Brake Down**  recuerda que puedes llamarme._

**_Yo quisiera_ ** _que me llames cuando tengas un colapso emocional también._

_Trato_  ;) Prometió Jesús.

Se miraron y ambos asintieron. Teuk no sabía si lograría abrirse y exponer sus problemas ante los demás, pero definitivamente lo haría con Jesús.

Jesús tomó la bolsa de papel a su lado y sacó dos copas de cristal y una botella de vino tinto

_Es vino de los viñedos de Ensenada, una ciudad de mi país, he recorrido decenas de naciones y nunca he probado ninguno mejor_. Explicó Jesús en su mensaje.

Leeteuk aceptó la copa y asintió con educación, Jesús chocó su cristal con el suyo y ambos dieron un sorbo. Sabía dulce y ligeramente amargo, el perfecto balance entre ambos sabores le cosquilleó la lengua. Le gustó.

Iba por el tercer sorbo cuando escuchó a Jesús sacar otra cosa de su bolsa de papel, Leeteuk miró con curiosidad, se trataba de un dulce, uno que jamás había visto en su vida, tenía forma de un pequeño disco y tenía el dibujo de una rosa en el centro.

_Mazapanes de la Rosa. Un dulce de mi país, son mi adicción._ Aclaró Jesús.

Jesús tendió uno sobre la pierna de Leeteuk y dejó uno para sí mismo.

Leeteuk intentó abrirlo... pero se desmoronó en sus dedos.

El coreano parpadeó y su rostro enrojeció, acababa de romper un obsequio frente a la persona que se lo dio. Temió haber ofendido a Jesús, haber insultado su cultura con su torpeza, su preocupación desapareció cuando lo escuchó reír. Leeteuk levantó la mirada. El rostro del latino lucía brillante, lleno de afecto.

Él vocalista negó con la cabeza mientras abría con gentileza su propio mazapán, la sonrisa no abandonó su rostro ni un segundo, sacó el dulce de la envoltura y lo depositó en las manos de Leeteuk sustituyendo el que se había roto.

Jesús chocó su desmoronado mazapán con el de Leeteuk en un silencioso brindis y se lo llevó a la boca.

Leeteuk hizo lo mismo, permitió que el sabor se esparciera por su lengua y disfrutó de la suave sensación que le proporcionaba.

No lograba decidir que era más dulce, el sabor en su boca o el masticar de Jesús.

Jesús arrugó la frente y asintió hacia Leeteuk.

Éste levantó ambos pulgares y asintió.

La sonrisa del mexicano creció.

_Me siento mal, no pude traer nada para compartir con ustedes_. Escribió Leeteuk.

Jesús encogió un hombro.

_Está bien, con nuestros horarios apretados y compromisos constantes es casi imposible comprar regalos. No te preocupes no será la última vez que nos veamos, te lo aseguro... ;)_

Leeteuk levantó la vista y escribió:

_Gracias, enserio. Aprecio esto._

_No es nada..._  Jesús texteó de regreso.  _Es mi trabajo asegurarme de que todos se encuentren bien, Julio, Bibi, Shindong, Donghae, incluso los que no están presentes, Henry, Kyu, todos._   _Tal vez no tengamos la misma sangre o seamos del mismo país, pero te prometo que nosotros cuidaremos de ustedes, porque somos familia ahora._

Le sujetó el hombro.

_Nos aseguraremos de cuidarles la espalda._

Calidez latina, le gustaba eso.

Leeteuk no conocía mucho español, su nivel era apenas básico, pero había unas cuantas palabras y frases que conocía bien.

-Gracias.- Pronunció.

-Amugeosdo.- Jesús respondió.

Su pronunciación fue terrible, pero su intención fue hermosa.

Leeteuk sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, realmente sonrió.

De pronto todo fue demasiado. La proximidad de Jesús, el silencio de la noche, el aroma a vino, la desnudez entre los dos. Tanto la emocional, como la física.

Por segunda vez en la noche su cuerpo reaccionó sin consultar su pensar.

Leeteuk besó al cantante en los labios.

Sin ninguna razón.

O por todas las razones del mundo.

Besó el alcohol de sus labios y disfrutó de su calor, de la suave textura de su boca, del dulce sabor a vino y mazapán en su lengua.

Lento, cálido, rojo, perfecto.

Hasta que no lo fue, hasta que Leeteuk entró en razón y apartó su boca. Su pulso era fuerte, lograba percibirlo en sus propios oídos ¿Qué rayos acababa de hacer?

De inmediato, utilizó la segunda frase latina que conocía a la perfección.

-Lo siento.-

Jesús le miró los labios pero no dijo nada.

El corazón de Leeteuk palpitó aún más fuerte. La culpa le golpeó el estómago, por un instante se sintió terrible; el hombre le ofreció apoyó y consuelo y Leeteuk se tomó la libertad de besarlo sin permiso.

-Lo siento.- Dijo una vez más.

-Lo sien...- Trató de decir por tercera vez.

Pero no pudo... no con los labios de Jesús encima de los suyos.

Jesús estaba regresándole el beso.

Por unos segundos Teuk no creyó lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando sintió las cálidas manos de Jesús en sus mejillas y su respiración mezclada con la suya lo supo.

Era real, era condenadamente real.

Cerró los ojos y permitió que sus propias manos exploraran la piel desnuda en su pecho, en sus hombros, en su cuello, tocó todo lo que pudo del latino, como si tratará de robarle el calor con sus manos, descubriendo que únicamente lo acrecentaba aún más con su tacto. Jesús por su parte tocó la espalda del coreano, palpó la firmeza de sus músculos y la suavidad de su piel.

Durante varios minutos, no necesitaron palabras, se comunicaron a base de caricias, gemidos y besos.

_Estoy seguro de que volverás a volar... Dijeron los besos de Chui._

_...Pero ya no tengo alas_ Respondieron los de Teuk

_Te presto las mías..._

Los dedos de Jesús encontraron la toalla que rodeaba su cintura y miró a Teuk a los ojos, pidiendo permiso. Permiso que fue concedido mientras el líder de Super Junior tiraba del pantalón hasta sacarlo de sus piernas, dejando al líder de Reik completamente desnudo encima de él.

Jesús sonrió y se deshizo de la toalla. Ambos expuestos frente al otro, sin barreras de tela ni sentimientos, sólo verdades. El deseo mutuo entre ellos ahora era enorme e innegable.

Jesús descendió por su cuerpo asegurándose de cubrir su piel con sus labios, besaba su cuerpo con delicadeza, como si tratara de besar las heridas de su alma a través de su piel. Como si tratara de aliviar el dolor con sus labios. El latino besó su pecho, cada musculo en su abdomen y finalmente su ombligo, al llegar a la parte más íntima de Leeteuk se detuvo un momento. El coreano sentía que iba a explotar ni no tenía la boca de Jesús en él.

El hombre plantó besos en ambos muslos, uno más en su abdomen y finalmente tomó a su compañero en su boca.

La espalda de Leeteuk se arqueó y jadeó por aire.

Los labios de Jesús descendieron por su miembro hasta tocar la base, los muslos de Leeteuk temblaron al sentir el movimiento de la lengua del latino sobre su carne mientras volvían a la punta.

-Jesús...- gimió el Idol al mismo tiempo que aquel hombre mexicano chupaba, besaba y lamía toda la extensión de su erección.

Las manos de Jesús tomaron las de Leeteuk y las guió a su cabeza, Teuk inmediatamente hundió sus dedos en su cabello y empujó sus caderas hacia arriba para enterrarse en su boca. Jesús gimió enviando vibraciones por todo su cuerpo. Extendió una mano para sentir la suave piel de su amplia espalda.

Jesús por su parte extendió ambas manos para sentir los firmes músculos en el torso de Leeteuk, sus abdominales firmes, su sólido pecho, jugueteó con sus pezones y eso fue suficiente para causar los primeros espasmos de su creciente orgasmo.

Los minutos pasaron y Jesús se encargó de llevar a su compañero de escenario al límite, con la nuca en el suelo y su labio entre los dientes, Leeteuk eyaculó con fuerza en la boca del latino. El hombre bebió hasta la última gota y cuando finalmente el Idol vació todo su deseo, libero su miembro.

Leeteuk era un tembloroso desastre, pero no quería dejar y a Jesús sin alivio. Estiró su mano, tomó su nuca y lo jaló hacia él hasta atrapar sus labios con los suyos, Jesús lo besó gustoso, compartiendo el sabor de su lengua.

La mano libre de Teuk tomó el miembro de Jesús con fuerza provocando un gemido por parte de él.

-Lee...- Jadeó al sentir una segunda mano sobre su erección. –Si continuas con esto me voy a...-

El Idol le interrumpió con un beso y propinó rápidas caricias sobre su carne, estimulándolo y guiándolo directo al orgasmo. Los músculos en los hombros de Jesús se tensaban cada vez más, sus labios devoraban los de Leeteuk. Jesús gemía, fuerte. Gemía maldiciones en español, gemía su nombre, gemía sonidos hermosos. El coreano amaba su música, con todo el corazón.

Pero ninguna canción cantada por él se comparaba con el perfecto sonido de su gemir.

Leeteuk mordió el labio de Jesús y estrujando la punta de su miembro provocó su climax. Jesús fue apoderado por un fuerte orgasmo. Punzó en las manos del líder de Super Junior mientras disparaba su orgasmo sobre él, en su abdomen, en su pecho, entre sus muslos, el orgasmo del latino empapó a Teuk.

Después de una última débil oleada de placer, Jesús se dejó caer sobre sus codos, su frente sudada quedó pegada con la de Leeteuk. Sus jadeos se mezclaron con los de él mientras tomaban aire por la nariz.

Leeteuk enterró su rostro en el cuello de Jesús e inhaló fuerte, el aroma de su barba le llenó de calma el pecho. Sentía que había encontrado la catarsis que necesitaba en aquél encuentro, en aquel hombre. En sus palabras, en su cuerpo, en su voz.

Leeteuk se ganaba la vida compartiendo su voz con el público, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se permitió ser realmente escuchado por alguien.

Sentía que nuevamente podía volar.

El celular de ambos sonó, regresándolos a la realidad de sus responsabilidades. Leeteuk alcanzó el suyo y ambos miraron la pantalla. El vídeo empezaba en cinco minutos.

Jesús tomó la toalla junto a ellos y limpió los restos de su orgasmo del cuerpo de Leeteuk. Una vez que estuvo completamente seco, le dio un beso rápido en los labios y le dio la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, una vez de pie el latino se puso su pantalón de regreso y se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero su compañero vocalista le sujetó la mano, impidiéndole avanzar.

Leeteuk acercó sus labios al cuello de Jesús y susurró su nueva frase latina favorita:

-Otra vez.-

El líder mexicano sonrió.

El líder coreano sonrió.

_La grabación del vídeo se retrasó seis horas esa noche..._

__

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Este fue un fanfic que había estado queríendo postear desde octubre (Específicamente tres días después de el lanzamiento de la colaboración) pero entre una cosa y otra no podía editarlo.
> 
> Tanto Reik como Super Junior son dos bandas que me han encantado desde hace muchos años y verlos colaborar fue un sueño hecho realidad para mí, así que moría por escribir un crossover de éstas dos.
> 
> Tengo planeado otro sobre Siwon x Julio
> 
> Sigan esta cuenta y añadan esta historia a sus listas de lectura, comenten y dejen sus Kudos
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! 
> 
> ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!


End file.
